The Element Benders! Yes We Are AWESOME!
by fuzzyninjaAssassin777
Summary: 4 Benders live in modern times & go to this secret bending facility in Long Island. It kinda sounds like Percy J but its way difrent. These 4 kids are VERY special. Jet Zuko & Ozai are in it. Not sure if i want otha Avatar characters in it yet? We'll see.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Nor any characters and/or themes and/or ANY published work that this story may make references to. Yeah...I think that about covers it! :) Tell me if this little bit *thinks to self: What's that word? That big word... INTRIGUES!* Yeah so tell me if this little bit _intrigues_ your mid. :)**

* * *

"_Four Benders of power's decent,_

_A man who won't stop until his heart is content,_

_Four Benders fierce and strong,_

_A man who is trusted, one who does no wrong,_

_The most powerful in several years,_

_He shows no mercy, sheds no tears,_

_One of Fire and one of Air,_

_A man who Lies and claims to care,_

_One of Water and one of Earth,_

_Destined for evil since the day of his birth,_

_Determine the fate of the world at hand,_

_He will not stop to control all land,_

_Must master their elements and the power they hold,_

_He will conquer and slay as it is told._

_Born with the marks of an Avatar's children,_

_Born with a destiny and a legend,_

_With all these burdens they will fight,_

_Years of training and all their might,_

_They will march into battle, heads held high,_

_In the end the world will live or die."_

* * *

**Guide to Mai Lee's Form of Speech**

**Mai Lee is sort of based on me. She's a ghetto Puerto Rican who definitely talks ghetto. I tried to make her talk as Hispanic and street as I could without making it **_**too**_** street that you wouldn't understand it. My dear readers don't get confused! This is a guide to her speech. (Oh and I know that Mai Lee is an Asian name but I liked it a lot and made it this character's name even though she's not Asian.)**

**Like many Puerto Ricans, when Mai Lee says things that start with a Y, she makes it sound like a J or a "ch" sound because that's what it is in Spanish. So when she talks:**

Ju=You

Jur=You're/Your

Chu=You

Chur=You're/Your

Juddont=You don't

Jurself=Yourself

Sometimes she'll say "Yo" or "yoself" in which obviously means "you" and "yourself." (If she's not using yo in that particular context, then it's just the normal meaning of "Yo.")

**Mai Lee often makes "th" sound like a "d" sound:**

Dat=That

Da=The

Dis=This

Sometimes she will say "Den" which means "then"

Sometimes she will say "Dey" which means "They"

Sometimes she will say "Der" which means "There, Their, or They're"

**Mai Lee often cuts off letters or syllables in words:**

Wit=With

Tryin=Trying

Bein=Being

Goin=Going (I think you get the jist.)

Off-a=Off of

**Actually…I basically spell things almost exactly as I/she would pronounce them:**

Mah=My

Mahself=Myself

Tah (Pronounced "Tuh")=To

Sometimes she'll say "intah" or "tahgether" which means "into" and "together"

**Mai Lee tends to add syllables or things to words that make phrases and words all her own. (Lol and I put in phrases that my friends and I actually use. ****J Yes we are weird people.) :**

Fa-reakin=Freaking

Confuzzle-manuzzle=confuse

Agimatating=Agitating

Trippi-lippin=Trippin'

Crusty=Annoying, stupid, weird. (**Ex**: "Ju are bein mad crusty right now." or "You are being really annoying/stupid/weird right now." **Ex:**"Dat's crusty." or "That's annoying/stupid/weird." It all depends on what's going on in the story, I guess. )

Ohmahhgosh=Oh my gosh

Oh my geesh!=Oh my gosh (Yes I know that's a weird one. My friend made it up. My friend made up "crusty" too.)

Yeahh OHkay=Adds more emphasis to the "oh" in "okay." (I think you get the jist.)

**Now for, I guess, "Street Slang." Btw most of you already know the meanings of these words, but for those who don't, here are the meanings! (NOTE: Some of these words may or may not be used like this where you are from, but they are used like this where I am from.) **

Dumb=An adjective that means "very/really." (**Ex:**"That is dumb nasty" **or** "That is very gross." **Ex:** "You're being dumb quiet." **or** "You are being really quiet.")

Mad=An adjective that usually means "a lot" but can also mean "very/really." (**Ex****: **"There was mad people there yo!" **or** "There were a lot of people there!" **Ex****: **"You are mad weird, dude." **or** "You are very weird, dude.")

Trippin=Messing up. Fooling yourself. Lying to yourself. Annoying/weird/stupid

Buggin=Basically the same as trippin.

Creamy=Cool, sick, hot (**Ex: **"Yo, I am lookin mad creamy right now!" or "Yo, I am looking really hot right now.")

Dope/Chill/Ill=Everybody should know what these mean! But in case juddont, it means cool, sick, hot.

* * *

**So yeah...there's mah little tidbit. If ya liked it then review pretty please...if ya didnt...then still review and tell me whatcha think. PLEASE! Oh and imma post Chapter One now.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Little About Us

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own ATLA. Nor any characters and/or themes and/or ANY published works that my story makes references to. This disclaimer is for the WHOLE STORY SO I AM ONLY PUTTING IT HERE!...Sigh...if i owned Avatar The Last Airbender, Aang and Katara WOULD NOT be a couple. They don't look right together (No offense Kataangers.) But yes i am a ZUTARIAN! DEAL WITH IT! But there is no Zutara in this. There is Mai Lee/Zuko and Jet/Stefania. I will probably make a Zutara oneshot sooner or later but that doesn't matter...**

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS:**** This story is told from Mai Lee's and Stef's pov. (Maybe later on Ariaun's and Marco's but for right now just Mai Lee's and Stef's.) Um this story is meant to be like the characters are actually _talking_ to someone or recording this for a video or tape or something; NOT like it's being typed. Having said that, you must know that the stuff in parenthesis are mainly side comments and side conversations between the characters. Ummm...Mai Lee and Stefania are the really off-balance characters of this story. They are based off of me and my friend/co-writer so most of the stuff they say or do are actually things we say and do. Ariaun is based off of one of my other friends and her character is a little different from her real personality. Ariaun and Marco are the quieter ones...OH! Btw this story is full of the total randomness that is me and mah friends' lives so like i said most of it's true jus with little "bending" twists to it...i think that's all for now...ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Yo, this is Mai Lee. Well actually my full name is Mai Lee Idaleen (pronounced "Eedahleen") Amos Ayala and this is the story of me and my three best friends. Everything was perfect. Like, ridiculously perfect. Our lives were _somewhat_ normal. You see, we are different. We as in me, Stefania, Ariaun and Marco**. **We are Element Benders, which means we can control the elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. I can summon and bend fire to my will, Stef controls air to do her bidding, Ariaun is amazing in the art of bending water and Marco can do some incredible things with even the tiniest rock. Our lives are pretty normal, we act pretty normal, we have normal friends; but they have no idea about any of this; any of our talents. LA is our home, born and raised there. Well except for Marco. He is originally from Chicago. The four of us have pretty much known each other since we were kids. It was me, Stef and Ariaun in the beginning. I grew up in downtown LA and met Stefania when we were three. Ariaun moved to downtown LA a few months after because her dad had lost his job. We were very troublesome kids and for some odd reason we were requested and accepted into Freeman's Academy for Talented Youth at 7 years old. (It's a school for rich kids and we _definitely_ didn't belong but we somehow got full scholarships. ?) That's where we met Marco. (His family is reeeeaaaallllyyy rich.) We had been attending Freeman's Academy since second grade and just finished Freshman year there. (So yes that means all four of us are fifteen years old.) Anyway, me and Stef are big trouble-makers and we sort of grew up on the streets but we're not that bad. We both got kicked out of Freeman's for a few fights but for some unknown cause, we were _always_ accepted back in. However, Ariaun, Stefania and I may have grown up in the slummy part of LA but we were smart enough not to do ridiculous stuff like some of the people we knew. Ariaun isn't as chaotic as we are but she can be. Marco is the goody-goody of the group I guess you could say. He grew up a rich kid who was restricted from having fun but was secretly very rebellious. He's tough but still kind of afraid of taking chances. But don't worry yourselves, we straightened him out for the most part.

About bending….I am the only Bender in my current family except for my cousin and grandpa. My cousin is a Fire Bender like me, but my grandpa is an Air Bender. This is because, way back in our bloodline our family married people of different nations' descent who carried a "bender's gene" and that's how some of my relatives were able to bend different elements. However, most of my family is made up of ancient Fire Nation descendants. My family and I were the only ones who knew about my Fire Bending talents and I was sworn to secrecy. I would practice and practice until one day I just couldn't keep it from my two best friends. I told and found out that they too were benders but they had never really practiced and didn't know how to use their talents. Our families were amazed at how _all three of us _were benders and just happened to be _best_ _friends. _Yeah that is a little unusual huh? But we were too young to actually understand any implied meaning so we just brushed off all unusual thoughts. Anyway, they weren't exactly the greatest benders so I helped them as best I could and soon enough Ariaun could make tidal waves with a flick of her wrist and Stef could make incredibly strong winds by just breathing out. Me you ask? Well I don't like to brag so I'm just going to say that I was extremely advanced for my age, (which at the time was 6), but dat doesn't matter.

Though I loved Fire Bending, I soon took up martial arts classes and trained with weaponry. I became a black belt in several martial arts forms and a master with Doa Swords, sherikans and daggers. My dad was taught an ancient warrior form called _Jinsoku Katsu Sairento_, or "Swift and Silent," by his father so he taught my sister, brother and I. I focused mostly on my martial arts and warrior training and didn't practice bending for about two years or so. Although I was accomplished in Fire Bending, I was much better with weapons and actual hand-to-hand combat. Stefania, on the other hand, took martial arts as well, but didn't find as much interest in actual physical fighting or weapon handling; she mainly focused on Air Bending. Although she was a better bender than warrior, she did have a lot of potential and skill to be a warrior. Then Marco came along. When we met him we automatically clicked. He was very outgoing and fun to be around. He and Ariaun decided they would put an equal amount of time into bending and combat training so they are about the same level in both. For maybe two and a half years or so we didn't know Marco was a bender until that one day.

About 5 years ago when we were ten, Stef got extremely angry at Ariaun for eating all of her strawberries. Now, keep in mind that Stef is an Air Bender and since air is everywhere she always has a weapon. So there we were, four ten year olds sitting on Stef's front lawn. (It was just Ariaun and Stef eating the strawberries.) Ariaun ended up eating most of them cause they are her favorite fruit so Stef got really upset. Then she was all like "Ye Bender of Water. Ye hast eaten all of my delectable strawberries! Now ye shall feel the wrath of Stefania the greatest maniacal psychopathic Air Bender this world has ever knooooowwwn!" And then there was this huge blast of wind that blew Ariaun into a tree. There was no water near her so she started to bend the water from the backyard pool into the front but unfortunately she wasn't fast enough. Just then Stef made a tornado and whipped the water back. I love fights so I just sat back, relaxed and watched. I figured "hey they gotta train so let em do it," but then Marco had to ruin it and he made a huge stone wall in between them so they couldn't attack each other. Ha-ha I remember this so well. Stef and Ariaun stopped everything and I dropped my ice cream on the grass. We all just froze and stared for like 5 min and then I got up and went inside to get a brownie. (No not special brownies if your wondering. We don't go that way. Drugs effect benders worse than normal humans. Our elements are apart of us and part of our life so if we take drugs that weaken us they will automatically cause the symptoms to be at a more severe damage level. If that makes sense…) When I came back outside the three of them were in the back bending. That was our first training session with an Earth Bender.

Well anyway, we pretty much practiced all the time and it was cool cause, you know, we were the only ones. Or so we thought. For 5 years things were almost normal (notice I said almost). We often had problems with each others elements. I remember this one time Ariaun accidentally flooded Stef's basement. Haha. And another time when Marco grew stalagmites in Ariaun's house and when I burnt my kitchen with my normal friend Eliza. (That technically had nothing to do with my abilities...that was the first time I figured out how dangerous fire is. BUT I LOVE DANGER AND FIRE WHICH MAKES THE PERECT COUPLE! What can I say? I'm a pyro...) But even though we have problems with our different elements, we got along great…but sometimes we do have our moments. When I get mad, I start MASSIVE wild fires. You know the wild fire epidemic in northern California last year? Yeahhh, that was me. (It was cause I broke my iPod! Well it was sitting on top of the fireplace and my sister was trying to throw me the TV control and it hit the iPod and broke the whole thing. I was angry as heck and you might be thinking "Why get mad about that?" But you don't understand. I cant live without my music! MUSIC is my life. I play piano and guitar and drums, I am a vocalist, a dancer and I always have music everywhere I go.) When Ariaun gets mad she makes tsunamis, and she created the Indonesia incident a couple years ago... oops... When Stef gets peed off, she makes tornados that wipe out towns in SECONDS. Marco, has the lowest temper, as in he doesn't get that angry, but trust me on this one, he definitely can. So far the results of his anger haven't been that bad.

(Sorry that I just keep dragging on but I gotta tell you guys about the basics of our lives.) School was always fun. Well, I mean the academics part wasn't! AT ALL! (Shut up Marco I'm trying to tell a story. Yeah I know you always had a good time doing work cause you're just the greatest and the smartest but I hated it. Boy! Do not start getting on my nerv-nevermind. Just cool it...) So the academics were kinda fun but may I say that friends were the best. I mean we weren't extremely popular like this chick Macie but everyone liked us and hung out with us. We actually did have tons of friends, Macie being one of them. But there was this one girl, she was kinda weird, and she would stare at us all the time. Rachel...she freaked me out and used to get on my nerves but we are chill now. I remember that first day...but you know what? It's getting boring of me just talking so I'm gonna use dialogue...

That first day Ariaun and I were at our lockers.

"Yo chica! Gross. We got English first." I said.

"Yeah I know. And I am really tired cause I stayed up wicked late last night finishing that stupid book report. And I am still hurt from where you freakin burnt me!"

I laughed. "Sorry bout dat. Hey but jur not da only one! I burned Marco and Stef worse than I burned ju."

"Ohhh yeeaahh" Ariaun said really sarcastically. (Oh shut up yes you did!) "Like that's supposed to make any of us feel better."

"Any of us? I don't know what chur talking bout but I feel fine."

She laughs. "Yeah but you have no feelings. Just joking. Did you finish your report?"

"Nope."

She let out a breath and laughed again. "Haha shoulda known." She turned to her locker, put in the combination and opened its door. "I still cant believe how bad you burned Stef and Marco! I swear, they're well done!"

"They are fine! I jus talked tah dem. Oh here dey are now!" Marco and Stef were standing around talking to our friends Chrystal and of the corner of my eye I could see Rachel watching Ariaun and I walk over to our friends. We talked a little while until Jake and Chrystal left for their lockers.

Stef greeted Ariaun. "Good morning strawberry stealer, I enjoy how you eat most of my strawberries then just leave." And then said jokingly at me "Training yesterday was rough! Marco and I should know! You got caught up in your Fire Bending. It's a good thing we weren't sparring with weapons or who knows what would have happened this time…considering the last time…"

"It wasn't dat bad! Oh come on! Jus a few gashes, nothing bad. Plus I said sorry! I jus got a lil carried awa-why does Rachel keep starin at us? Can she hear us?"

"She shouldn't be able to, I mean we're a good distance apart..." Marco said.

So then I said: "Yooo why is she lookin at me like dat?"

"Yeah it does look kinda weird." agreed Stef.

"Um no not _weird._ She's giving me like dis evil eye. She better not mess around wit me cuz I'll mess her up."

Stef laughs. "Alright you need to relax. 'Member what happened when your iPod broke?"

"And when Carson cheated on you?" Marco added.

"And when you got into a fight on the street with that girl who kept talking crap about us three?" Ariaun said.

I relaxed and said: "Your right...ooooooh but i cain't stand when people lookin at me like dey got somethin wrong wit dey face."

Ariaun always knows how to calm me down. "COOL YOURSELF! Or you and the water in that fountain will be frozen together! Its nothing! Ah crap she's coming over here..." She slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Don't worry I'll handle this" Marco said with a deep voice. (Um yeah you did Marco. Haha you try tah act like a-ahhh never mind.)

"Hello, this may sound a tad strange but I know what you are. Do not be frightened. I won't tell, because I am one too." Rachel said all dignified-like. (By the way, Rachel has a good vocabulary and likes to use it so she doesn't talk like a normal teenager.)

"Wait, your a... a Bender?" Ariaun inquires.

"HOLD UP." Stef is a little slow sometimes. (Nah I'm just joshin ya Stef. Don't be so defensive. Gosh.)

Rachel laughed. "Yes, I'm an Earth Bender"

"WOAH ME TOO!" Marco's eyes widened in amazement. (Haha I recall this part so well. Ariaun was actually the one getting angry. NOT ME! I loved it. She was getting jealous cuz Rachel and Marco hit it off so quickly. YES you were Ariaun! Ohmahhgosh jus hush...no...eh...huuush, shooosh.)

Stef asked: "How do we know your telling the truth?"

"Um well let's see, cause maybe she's not freaking out about it!" I said sarcastically.

"Haha oh yeah good point."

Marco: "Wow this is so cool! I have never met another Earth Bender!"

Ariaun stood and glared. "Besides us, you have never met _any_ other _bender_ in general, Marco."

"Seriously! This is too cool!" he said.

"Yeah, so what do you want with us? You just decided all of a sudden to come up to us and tell us this without warning?" Ariaun blurted out.

Me: "Yeah and what was wit dose dirty looks ju were givin me?"

Rachel looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Well actually I couldn't just walk up to you due to the fact that I may have been wrong. And I didn't mean to be rude so I give you my sincerest apologies. I needed a way to confirm my suspicions that you were benders."

"And so? How did you?"

"Well, you see, most Benders of Fire are, how do I put this?-"

"Hotheaded?" Stef said. I gave her a look as in to say "You better watch yoself or I might jus 'accidentally' burn you again."

"Well yes. You see, Fire Benders have short tempers so I tried to make Mai Lee angry by giving her nasty looks. Most of the time when Fire Benders get angry their eyes sort of spark. It's actually kind of pretty but dangerous at the same time. You sparked (Stef and Marco and Ariaun laughed when she said that.) and that was precisely what I was looking for. "

"Oh Mai Lee stop pouting." Stef chortled.

"Soooo…I think we should discuss this a little more... Privately, because well, what if people hear?" Ariaun said.

Rachel: "That's true. We should meet at a more private place. Um how about by the railings in front of the little seafood shack on the beach boardwalk."

"Okay, that works, so after school?" I asked.

"Yes, sure."

"I cant wait!" Marco exclaimed.

* * *

**Review Please! Was it good? Okay? Tell me whatcha think please! I really need feedback seeing as though this is the first fanfic i have ever written. If you have any ideas, suggestions or criticism please tell me. ALL is welcome. Oh and don't forget to talk about the characters. Who's the funniest so far? the coolest? who do you like more so far? Thanks to all those who read this, fanfiction members or not! I hope ju liked mah first chapter :)**


End file.
